Inside the mind
by therandomer5000
Summary: This is where my mind wanders when I'm in English... I really need to start paying attention! R&R xx


**This fic is going to give you a look into my weird and twisted mind.. seriously.. You can expect a lot of weirdness and stuff... I'm kinda disturbed that this is what I think about when I'm in english! The first bit is one of the big brothers talking, up to you who it is but when it goes to Mikey.. that's basically me. well.. Enjoy... I guess xx**

* * *

**Inside the mind**

_big bros POV_

It's been three months and.. well... we've noticed something's wrong with Michelangelo.. he's different somehow!

He smiles and laughs still.. he even pranks us occasionally but.. he daydreams a lot when he thinks he's alone, It freaks us out.. especially me!

I can't help but wonder what's going on inside that brain of his.

_Michelangelo's POV_

I noticed that I was finally alone, I was exhausted from entertaining my bros all day, trying to make 'em laugh and that stuff.

I yawned and my vision went a little fuzzy and suddenly I was whisked away to another place.

The inside of my mind.

It was dark all around me with streaks of red. There were strange noises around me, Violin squeaks and squeals.. guess I should lay off the horror movies..

My brothers are standing in front of me with blank expressions, I smile softly at them and walk straight up to them. I knew what I had to do.

I used my mind to give myself the advantage and I began to take my frustration out on all of them, I punched, kicked and scratched. By the time I was finished I was panting and bruises were showing on their skin. They each fade away slowly and their masks are left in their places.

I pick each of them up and close my eyes.

I'm taken to a sandy wasteland. My Sensei's green staff was sticking out of the ground, I tied my brothers masks to it before tying my own. I had this weird sense of freedom once my mask was off, I closed my eyes again and went to my happy place.

I smiled and opened my eyes, I love my happy place! Green rolling mountains as far as the eye can see, bright blue sky with a large golden sun.

I grinned excitedly and began to run, The feeling of freedom was overwhelming as the wind blew against my cool skin.

It was great until the scene began to change.

The sky was turning red, the grass was dead and disappearing and the mountains around me were in flames.

''Wh-what's happening?'' I whimpered sadly as the smoke spiraled into the sky. I looked forward as my three brothers came out of the smoke and sneered at me, they spoke together.

''Oh look.. it's our pathetic little brother.. Michelangelo'' They spat in disgust. ''There's no point in you being here little one, you're nothing but a waste of space''

''You're useless!''

''Pathetic!''

A freak!'' They screamed, ''You do nothing but dishonour our family! Why don't you just kill yourself? You'd be doing us a favour''

''Bros..'' I sighed, I felt hurt but.. i guess on some level I just believed it and accepted it.

My brothers stepped to the right and my Father came out of the smoke and stood in front of me, I bowed to show him respect and smiled at him.

''Don't smile at me you disgrace!'' Splinter growled, My smile fell off my face. ''How dare you, You disgusting wretch! You are NOT my son and you never will be!''

My father and brothers stood together and spoke in deep voices laced with venom and disgust.

''YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING! YOU'RE PATHETIC! NOTHING LIKE YOUR BROTHERS! WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO IMPRESS WHEN YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN NEVER SUCCEED? I IMAGINE THAT IT MUST BE SO TIRING, FRUSTRATING TO NEVER GET ANYWHERE'' They said.

I backed away shaking my head, I stared at them with the feeling of giving up.

''I am not worthless.. and you guys aren't my real family'' I say quietly. I turned and fled away with tears streaming down my cheeks, the flames flared up around me before leaping and consuming me.

There was a slight feeling of discomfort before I arrived back in the wasteland where the masks and staff were, I walked up to them before falling to my knees. I stared at them, I reached out to grab my mask back but I stopped when I saw flames travel up them and burning them away.

I sighed angrily and stood up, I was alone.

Alone...

_Alone..._

_Nobody's POV_

The three older turtles came into the living room to find their baby brother staring hopelessly at the wall.

''Mike?'' Raph frowned, Leo shook his brothers shoulder causing him to snap out of his daydream.

''What? what?'' Mikey yelped.

''You were daydreaming again but... this time you looked a little different'' Donnie frowned, ''Are you ok?''

''Yeah dude!'' Mikey chuckled with a blush, ''No problemo''

''well.. The pizzas ready.. you want some?'' Raph asked as he tried to hide his concern.

''Pizza? ALRIGHT!'' Mikey cheered as he sprinted to the kitchen.

''There's definitely something wrong with that kid'' Leo sighed,

''Yeah.. well.. let's eat'' Raph smirked, they all went to the kitchen and the daydream was forgotten.

* * *

**Ok.. some of that is what I thought about in English and some of it was what i thought of now while listening to "Three days grace" so.. yeah.. Please Review xxx**


End file.
